Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image generation-output control apparatus, a method of processing image, and a storage medium of the method of processing image.
Background Art
Systems that can define and control various processes for generating a printed product by using a data format such as job definition format (JDF) are known. This system can control various types of printers such as offset printers and digital printers collectively. This system can be referred to a hybrid work flow (HWF) system, and a server that controls the HWF system can be referred to a HWF server.
As to the HWF system, when the offset printer and the digital printer independently perform a printing operation based on the same print data, it is required to print the same image having no difference of font, color tone, layout or the like between an image printed by the offset printer and an image printed by the digital printer. However, a raster image processor (RIP) engine that generates raster data, which is referred at a final stage when a printing operation is performed, based on print data is disposed at the offset printer and the digital printer one by one, which means different RIP engines are used for the offset printer and the digital printer. Therefore, printout results of the offset printer and the digital printer may have differences. Although technologies are proposed to reduce the differences of printout results output by different printers, but conventional technologies may not be effective to prevent the differences of printout results output by the different printers.